There have been wireless communication technologies for exchanging various types of data by use of wireless communication. For example, there has been proposed a wireless transmitter which determines transmission intervals of transmission data, and wirelessly and intermittently transmits transmission data at the determined transmission intervals (for example, see Patent Document 1).